The Prince and I
by PingPong Girl
Summary: A new tennis prodigy is sweeping off the gold in Gland Slam tournaments in America. However, the cunning rookie has two huge secrets. One, he's not exactly a HE. And two, I am him. Sakuno X ?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Cause' if I did, I would've wiped away Ryoma's arrogant face, but hey, that makes him cool right?**

**-**

**-**

**The Prince and I**

**By: BloodyRozze**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter One**

**You and Me**

**-**

**-**

"_You kind of live and die by the serve."_

_-Pete Sampras-_

_Winner of 14 Grand Slam titles_

_-_

_-_

People were cheering for _him_. Their yells, their shouts, their whistles and applause all bombarded my ears, deafening me.

The girls took out their lip sticks and applied vibrant hues unto their lips while fixing their hair. One girl screamed in horror as she saw a pimple on her forehead. Completely invisible to the naked eye, but to self conscious women like her and all _his_ fans, ones ability to detect skin blemishes is hereditary.

The boys were raising their fists and were calling out _his_ name. They looked at _him_ with awe aspiring eyes that sparkled like the morning dew.

Even the teachers stopped midway to their destination in order to take a good glimpse of the legendary player before them. They nodded while some had their mouths wide open, utterly convinced of _his_ prowess.

While the women flaunted, the men jeered, the teachers watched flabbergasted, I was also there.

At the rooftop of the academic building stood a dark shadow that was hovering eerily at the tennis courts. She carried a pair of binoculars that was locked within her grasp as she observed the ongoing match below. Her long brown hair swayed and twirled with the wind making spiral motions in the air.

Okay, enough with the drama.

That dark looming figure is me.

You might wonder why the hell I was way up here if I could be way down there.

Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm the type of person who always maintains a certain proximity to those who are above me. And _he_ was certainly someone who's one million steps higher than where I stood.

_He_ was Ryoma Echizen.

Heard of him?

Ah, wait, let me rephrase the question.

Don't tell me you haven't heard of him?

Everyone knows Ryoma Echizen. Well not necessarily the entire population of the world, but I estimate, approximately three fourths. The remaining one fourth are probably those who live in an isolated island or lost civilizations. Those who don't know him might as well be considered as Neanderthal Men.

At a very young age, he has already participated in many international tennis tournaments and never has attained far more titles than any other fourteen year old could possibly attain. Throughout his entire career, he has undergone vigorous training and had succeeded in outshining his father the previous legend Samurai Nanjiro.

I squinted as I tried to get a better view of _him_.

A small smile curled into my lips. He was still the same Ryoma-kun. But an entirely different person. How ironic isn't it?

He still had the same dark green hair that looked more like black. But it was silkier and longer now that it nearly covers his penetrating hazel eyes. His daily habit of drinking milk also gave fruitful results since he definitely had grown taller. Before they were of the same height, but now, he was almost a foot taller. His shoulders were broader, but he still carried a lean body structure worthy of being shown off. His lips, oh his lips, was a glossy red, he must've been drinking Ponta before the game. And of course, the number one thing that hadn't change about him at all, was that cap of his that hides most of his gorgeous hair.

As I positioned my eyes once again on the lenses of my binoculars, he was no longer sipping his Ponta or wiping his sweat off using a towel. He was staring right back at me. And even though there is a huge distance separating us, he knew it was me. I could see it by the way his piercing stare was making my body all watery.

He signaled for me to come over. So I did.

Apparently, my body was made to involuntarily act on its own as long as it's related to him. That explains why I managed to reach by his side in less than two minutes with a scraped knee and heavy panting.

"Ryoma-kun…" I looked up and smiled at him.

"You're hair's too long." He commented before picking up his half empty can of juice and walked away. I followed closely by his side.

The Sakura trees were blooming abundantly this year. A shower of peach colored petals showered us as we slowly walked through our favorite path. I had the ridiculous thought that we looked like a couple about to be married. Well, it might happen. But not anytime soon, that's for sure.

"Um…Ryoma-kun..." I said while watching him in the corner of my eye. It was useless trying to make a conversation with him. I knew that better than anyone else. But, how was I supposed to keep still when my heart's about to self destruct any moment now.

"Stop calling me that. It's annoying." He replied nonchalantly and continued walking.

I stopped in my tracks and stared at my feet. I couldn't help but feel so inferior before his very presence. Much more, I couldn't but feel disappointed in myself for what he had just said.

Sensing my inner struggle, he also stopped walking and turned around to face me. My eyes widened as I saw one thing that he rarely shows me. A smile. A soft gentle smile that seemed to make my feet go numb and my heart even number.

"I'm your boyfriend. You should start calling me by my first name. No need for those crappy honorifics."

Yeah, you heard it right.

I, Sakuno Ryuzaki, am dating _the_ Ryoma Echizen.

I don't know how it happened. Or perhaps because the moment was too significant I could hardly reminisce it at all.

All I know is that I love him. And he claims he loves me too. So we started dating, and doing things that couples do. (Yeah, that includes, holding hands and hugging, but we're not on the kissing level _yet_)

However, our relationship remains a secret to everyone else. If news leak out about it, I'd be getting beat up at the courtyard by an angry mob of jealous fan girls by now.

"Ryoma…" I whispered as my cheeks started to heat up wildly. I've never called any other male, even my father, by his first name before. But in a way, I liked it.

Before I knew it, he wrapped his arms around my head and pressed my face to his chest. I muffled out his name, but he ignored me and stroked my hair. My hands made its way around his waist, like it was the most normal thing to do. Not like hugging, or smelling the manly scent of Ryoma Echizen's cologne mixed with his sweat, be considered as normal.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and we lounged all afternoon beneath the shade of a cherry blossom tree his head on my lap, his cap covering his face.

My fingers played with his hair, feeling its softness sliding past my skin.

A strong breeze passed by making me shiver. My eyes darted towards the sleeping figure in front of me, relieved that he wasn't shaken up by the sudden change in temperature.

I mentally sighed.

I wish it would always be like this. Even if it's just a secret.

Him being on my lap like this, me massaging the silky strands of his hair, and we sharing sweet moments like this. Plus, our meetings being secret make it even more exciting.

I removed the cap from his face and smiled at his adorable sleeping face. In contrast with his typical bored expression, he looked at peace and cute when he sleeps.

I closed my eyelids and took long breaths.

"I really do wish we could be like this…forever." I whispered before accompanying him into dreamland.

But, I must've done something dreadfully wrong.

Because the very next day, all hell broke lose. And I lost the one person who's far more important and precious to me than anyone else.

I lost Ryoma Echizen.

No.

He lost me.

-

-

-

**Done. **

**Review if you will. **

**Later.**


End file.
